HEAVEN
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: It all came down to this. A battle for vengeance, a battle for freedom... The one who's life's only purpose is another one's amusement shall fight for his right to escape Hell and reach... Heaven. Sonic vs Tails.


**Hate Excruciating Anger Vengeance Ecstasy Nigh**

* * *

Emerald Hill is such a beatiful sight today. Flickies are singing, flowers are blooming and all the land's beauty awakes with the dawn… All in all, Emerald Hill looks like a Heaven on Earth.

"So… You came."

A fake Heaven, a lie that covered a major and profound Hell.

"I believe that you have a question to be answered, am I right?"

And from this moment on, a whole new Hell shall arise…

"Please, go on and ask me."

… In order to reach the ultimate reward, the true Heaven…

"Well? I'm waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiitiiiiiinnnnng….."

"Why?"

… Freedom.

"Because… It's fun!"

It all came down to this. The last battle for Revenge, the last battle for Freedom…

The Battle to end all battles, not just a fight for supremacy…

It all started when they first met.

* * *

_**Little Miles went home, embraced his father, kissed her mother…**_

_**Little Miles ate his dinner, brushed his teeth, went to bed…**_

_**Little Miles entered Dreamland, than heard a noise…**_

_**And a scream, and a bigger noise, and louder scream…**_

_**And silence.**_

**"_Mommy?"_**

_**Little Miles descended his bed, fully awake, went to the living room…**_

_**Living room…**_

_**Living room..**_

_**Diling room…**_

_**Dealing room…**_

_**Deathing room…**_

_**Death room…**_

**"_Mommy? Daddy?"_**

_**Red.**_

_**Red all over.**_

_**Blue.**_

_**Red and blue.**_

_**Smile. Quills. Red. Blue. **_

_**Redrum…**_

_**Redrum…**_

_**Redrum…**_

_**MURDER!**_

_**Little Miles saw the blood, the corpses and the killer…**_

_**The killer smiles at little Miles…**_

**"_Hey__ there, lil' buddy. Don't be afraid I ain't goin' to bite you."_**

_**Little Miles had his eyes wide open, was not scared… Was empty.**_

**"_Mmmh… Now, what am I gonna do with you?"_**

_**The killer kneeled before little Miles, evilly smile, red hands and quills, malicious eyes…**_

**"_Oh! You got__ two tails? Interesting, from now on your name will be… Tails!"_**

_**Little Tails stood still… petrified.**_

**"_You are gonna be my toy, Tails. You're all life will serve for my own amusement. This is gonna be fun! Eh eh eh eh eh…"_**

_**Little Tails passed out.**_

_**Little Tails forgot everything.**_

_**Until now…**_

* * *

"It's still fun, you know?"

No answer. No words back. There were nothing left to be said. The pain, the sorrow was unbearable. His entire life was nothing more than a sadistic game, a gigantic lie, just because of someone's boredom…

"By the way… How's your little plant, Tails?"

Rage.

Pure and genuine rage.

Hate, sorrow and rage.

The blue hedgehog was the one, he always was the one…

* * *

_**"I'm sorry, I couldn't save her."**_

_**"Why did she have to die!? I trusted you, Sonic! I thought you could save her! I TRUSTED YOU!"**_

_**Of her, a little seed was left**_

_**Of him, a broken heart **_

_**Of the other, a hidden grin of undeniable pleasure**_

_**Disturbance erased. Pain restored. Mission accomplished.**_

_**Cosmo's death was, indeed, satisfying.**_

* * *

_**A little plant grow up in a pot. A sweet beautiful rose.**_

_**It died after a while. Now, there was nothing left other than painful memories… And vengeance!**_

_**Somehow, he found out the Truth. The awful, deadly Truth.**_

_**For a while, he couldn't handle it.**_

_**But than…**_

* * *

"I have to say, I did an excellent job with you, kiddo. Now you are exactly like me! It's every parent's dream!"

He wanted to reply. But he found out that he couldn't. Not after what happened to her…

* * *

**"_W-why you're doing this to me? WHY!"_**

**"_Because… It's fun!"_**

_**Red.**_

_**Red all over.**_

_**Orange.**_

_**Pink.**_

_**Orange, pink and red.**_

_**She was the closest person to his goal.**_

_**A side revenge had begun.**_

_**Her eyes wide in terror, her tender fur slashed and mauled.**_

_**They said that Death is the warrior's peaceful rest.**_

_**This was anything but peaceful.**_

_**It was a nightmarish, monstrous sufferance beyond imagination.**_

_**And it was just the beginning. All the others would follow her own fate.**_

_**The blue shall be the last.**_

* * *

"And here I am… Son."

He called him… Son! He'd never done that before… That was it! That was the final insult!

It all ends here… TODAY!

_**Little Tails launches himself toward Sonic.**_

_**Sonic launches himself toward Little Tails.**_

**_Little Tails and Sonic battle with __vicious fury and blind wrath._**

_**Skin gets cut. Blood spreads. Hits goes wild.**_

_**Sonic performs a Spin Dash.**_

_**Little Tails avoids and perform his own.**_

_**The fight goes on and on and on and on…**_

_**Sweat.**_

_**Fatigue.**_

_**Red all over.**_

_**Blue.**_

_**Orange.**_

_**Blue, orange and red.**_

_**A laugh.**_

_**A loud, sadistic, maniacal laugh.**_

_**A laugh of joy, a laugh of madness.**_

**_Know why__, I do not._**

* * *

"Life, Death, Sorrow and Pain… In the end, son, everything is a game. AND I'M HAVING A DAMN GOOD TIME AT IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

For the first time in a while… Little Tails speaks.

"I'm sick of this game and I'm willing to finish it once and for all… IT'S MY TURN, FATHER!"

And for a final time, Little Tails and Father Sonic crush on one and other.

That was it.

The rest of the Warrior.

The Valhalla.

The Heaven.

Freedom.

When Life is a living Hell… You wish to escape from it. But sometimes, you have to earn this right, you have to fight for it.

This Life's players were both on the ground.

One of them arises. The victor one.

Deep wounds. Scars of the body and the soul.

His Hell was over. He killed his Devil.

Maybe, just maybe, he could start a new Life…. And a new Game.

But he needed a new player for it! He couldn't play it alone, that would be… Boring!

And than a new realization hits!

_**Little Tails went through Hell.**_

_**Little Tails escaped from Hell.**_

_**He still felt sad.**_

_**He needed a new… Toy!**_

* * *

_**Little Cream descended her bed, went in the living room.**_

_**Redrum.**_

_**MURDER!**_

_**The killer had her mother, approaches little Cream.**_

_**Little Cream stood still.**_

_**Little Cream forgot everything.**_

_**Tails smiled, he had his new toy, the game would continue…**_

_**Because, thanks to his "Father", he realized one thing:**_

**_A one's Hell is__ one other's Heaven. Let the Sorrow begins._**

**"_My turn!"_**


End file.
